


13 Stories of Halloween: Masquerade (A Pacific Rim Story)

by ElhiniPrime



Series: 13 Stories of Halloween [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElhiniPrime/pseuds/ElhiniPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>13 Stories of Halloween</p><p>Fandom: Pacific Rim</p><p>Story Based In: Pacific Rim: New Chance</p><p>Summary: It's the Jaegers' first Halloween and they've been told that it's the scariest holiday out there! Crimson and Cherno are cashing in...but will they be the scarer's or the scared?</p>
    </blockquote>





	13 Stories of Halloween: Masquerade (A Pacific Rim Story)

**Author's Note:**

> 13 Stories of Halloween
> 
> Fandom: Pacific Rim
> 
> Story Based In: Pacific Rim: New Chance
> 
> Summary: It's the Jaegers' first Halloween and they've been told that it's the scariest holiday out there! Crimson and Cherno are cashing in...but will they be the scarer's or the scared?

_Masquerade_

She snuck forwards into the room…her target was working at his desk, back towards her. She pounced forwards…

"I vant to suck your blood!" she yelled, baring the fake fangs as she descended.

Suddenly, her target whipped around…wearing a terrifying mask, complete with rotted flesh and nails sticking through its face.

He gave a frightening roar and she shrieked, throwing herself out of the way only to get tackled by her target. He started laughing as he took off the mask.

"Happy Halloween, Gips," Raleigh beamed.

Gipsy Danger held a hand to her heart as she glared at her Pilot.

"That was  _not_  funny, Raleigh!" she snapped.

"Was to me," he chuckled as he helped the poor Mark III to her feet, "So…what possessed you to try and scare the scare master?"

"Scare Master?" Gipsy snorted, "Yeah right, Raleigh. Not according to  _my_  memories. I'd say that title goes to Mako,"

"Hmm, maybe you're right," he nodded, "But, I still got you,"

He gave a laugh as Gipsy crossed her arms, sulking.

"C'mon, Gips, it's only a prank…"

" _Was_ ," Gipsy grumbled, "But you were supposed to be the one scared,"

"Why didn't you aim for Striker or one of the other Jaegers?" Raleigh asked…only to get a 'really?' look from Gipsy.

"Um, Raleigh, you  _do_  remember who exactly we are?" she pointed out, "We've seen scarier,"

"And yet I can still surprise you like that," Raleigh teased.

"Says the man who squealed like a girl when he found a snake in his bed," Gipsy retorted.

"…Touché," Raleigh grumbled, "So, why the sudden interest in scaring me?"

"Well…Jasmine said it was something you did on Halloween," Gipsy admitted, holding her arm as she rocked back and forth on her heels, "It's my first Halloween like this…I wanted to make sure I did it right!"

Raleigh gave a laugh and hugged his Jaeger, ruffling her hair and making her whine in indignity.

"There's no way to do Halloween wrong," he told her, "Don't worry, Gips,"

He pulled away, holding her at arms' length.

"Now, it's time for you to get to school,"

Gipsy gave a groan and thunked her head into Raleigh's chest.

"But I don't wanna!" she whined, "Raleeeeeeiiiiiigh!"

"C'mon, Gips, let's go,"

* * *

"Best part about Halloween is that we don't have to go to school," Coyote grinned as the Jaegers made their way towards the building.

"Y' know what'd be better?" Striker asked, "Not goin' t' that prison at all!"

"Can't argue with you there," Gipsy nodded, "Cherno, you're awful quiet,"

"Hmm?" Cherno asked, "Oh, just listening,"

The other Jaegers looked at their friend.

"What?" Cherno blinked, "Is crime for just listening to comrades?"

"When it's you…very much so," Coyote stated, "When you get quiet, it means that you're plotting something,"

"Nyet!" Cherno snorted, "Am not plotting anything, Coyote!"

The bell rang in the distance and Gipsy gave a sigh, shaking her head.

"We'll figure this out later," Gipsy started, "See ya later guys!"

And with that, she jogged off.

"We still on?" Crimson asked, looking up at Cherno as the other Jaegers followed Gipsy into the school.

"Da," Cherno nodded, giving an evil grin, "They not see it coming…"

"C'mon, let's go see if Gipsy is at her locker first!" Crimson grinned, running into the building.

* * *

The two Jaegers ran through the hallways, finally coming to a stop around the corner from a certain blue Jaeger's locker.

"Here she comes!" Crimson cackled.

Gipsy walked up to her locker and opened the door…just for a very big, black, fanged spider to fall out from the top shelf.

"Oh! Look at you!" she grinned, picking up the spider and looking it over, "You know…once you get past the fangs…you're kinda cute! I'll name you…Fluffy,"

Crimson stared at the American as she grabbed her books, and 'Fluffy', and walked to her first class.

"I can't believe that didn't work!" Crimson sputtered, "She just took the spider and walked away!"

"Da, is strange," Cherno hummed, "Why don't we go see Coyote? See if he found his present too?"

"Sure," Crimson nodded, "Just because we didn't get one doesn't mean the others won't…"

"Hey guys!" Coyote cheerfully called, making the Russian and Chinese Jaegers jump sky-high, "Wow…sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys,"

"Is ok, Coyote," Cherno nodded, "How is your day going?"

"Fine," Coyote nodded, "Someone put a jack-in-the-box in my locker. It was really cool. Don't know how they got it in there, but…"

"Didn't scare you, did it?" Crimson asked.

"Nope!" Coyote chirped, "I just thought it was interesting. I think Striker got spooked by his though…there was a can of snakes that came out of his locker. He didn't scream as much as jump back a bit,"

" _The day might not be lost after all, Cherno!"_  Crimson commed his friend, to which Cherno hummed in agreement.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Coyote waved, walking off.

"Shall we see if Striker was scared?" Cherno asked.

"Yeah…" Crimson nodded.

* * *

"Well, the day has been a total bust," Crimson grumbled as he and Cherno trudged back to the Shatterdome.

"Da, no one got scared!" Cherno huffed, "We might need to be working on our practical jokes…"

"Yeah, I don't think…" Crimson started right something dropped down on his head.

"Crimson, comrade," Cherno warned, "Do not be moving…"

"…Why…" Crimson asked slowly.

Something  _crawled_  down his head and onto his shoulder. Crimson slowly turned his head to look at his shoulder…just to see a huge black spider crawling towards his neck.

"SPIDER!"

Crimson shrieked bloody murder, a mix between a human scream and metal being ripped to shreds. Red armor spread across his hands and immediately his hand switched out to saw blades. The Chinese Jaeger swung wildly, trying to kill the little pest. Cherno just stood back, watching as Crimson spazzed…there was  _no_  way he was getting near the other Jaeger while he was flailing around.

Finally, Crimson managed to slice through the spider…only to reveal it as a little robot itself. Cherno started laughing.

"Crimson scared by little robot," he howled, "Is funny, is  _very_  funny! Never ha…"

"BOO!" someone roared as they grabbed Cherno.

Cherno gave a high-pitched shriek and jumped so high he nearly hit the stairs above his head. He whirled around just to see Striker laughing hysterically while Coyote and Gipsy jumped off the stairs.

"Ch-Ch-Cherno, mate," Striker gasped, "I didn't…ha! Didn't know ya screamed like a girl!"

Cherno then proceeded to grab Striker and lift him high into the air. Gipsy picked up the remains of the little spider and glared at Crimson, whose armor started fading.

"Aw, Crim! That cost me twenty bucks!" she whined.

"Don't you mean cost Raleigh?" Coyote teased.

"…Same difference," Gipsy retorted, "But it was innocent!"

"Innocent my metal behind," Crimson hissed, his bionic arm's saw spinning dangerously.

"Oh, put that up!" Coyote snapped, "Besides, you both deserved it! You spooked us…it was time we repaid you both!"

"…So it scare you?" Cherno blinked, still holding Striker, who kicked Cherno in the knee…but that did as much good as kicking Cherno while in Jaeger form.

"What do you think," Gipsy snorted, "You honestly think Striker did more than jump back when those snakes came out of his locker?"

"He made Indiana Jones look brave," Coyote grinned.

"Ah, bug off! Both o' ya!" Striker snapped, "And Cherno! Lemme go!"

"Eh, you ask for it, comrade," Cherno shrugged.

"Wait…what?" Striker blinked, "Wait! No! Cherno! I meant…"

And Cherno dropped Striker unceremoniously to the floor.

"I  _mean_  I wanted ya to  _set_  me on the floor, Cherno!" Striker growled, getting up and rubbing his behind, "They need to add pillows to the floor,"

"And Cherno would make sure that you hit on the places where there were no pillows," Gipsy retorted.

"Tch, he doesn't scare me," Striker snorted, "Those snakes only surprised me…not scared,"

"Uh huh, sure," Gipsy hummed, "Deny it all you want, Striker, we all know you scream like a little girl,"

"Yeah right!" Striker retorted…

"BOO!" two little voices yelled, making all three Jaegers jump sky high.

The Jaegers turned to face a little witch and a little dragon who were giggling madly.

"We scared 'em Lauren!" Matt beamed.

"Yeah!" his twin grinned, "We got 'em good!"

"Oh really?" Gipsy grinned, "Hey, boys…why don't we show these two troublemakers some Halloween spirit!"

The boys grinned and Cherno suddenly darted forwards, sweeping them up into a hug.

"Gotcha!" he rumbled as they squealed, "Hmm, Gipsy?"

The American Jaeger turned her golden gaze up to her much taller friend.

"Why don't we play tricks on Pilots?" Cherno suggested, "Be fun, eh?"

"Very," Gipsy grinned, "I wanna get back at Raleigh for how badly he scared me earlier,"

And with that, the Jaegers all started to plot their next scare.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one I had planned for last year's story. I'm sorry for the delay, school's been rough. I'll have the others up soon, I don't know when, but if I don't finish them all before Halloween, don't worry, I'll get them up! And I will publish the mystery story on Halloween. I'll give you guys a hint though...I haven't done a story in the mystery fic's fandom before.
> 
> Grim Grinning Ghosts (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Tricks and Treats (Transformers/Cybres. Original from last year)
> 
> Witches, Ghosts and Monsters (Tron/Son of Tron Original from last year)
> 
> Masquerade (Pacific Rim Original from last year)
> 
> All Hallows Eve (The Lord of the Rings Original from last year)
> 
> Spooky Scary Skeletons (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Don't Look Behind You! (Tron)
> 
> Friends on the Other Side (FNAF/Soul tetrology)
> 
> Thrills and Chills (Transformers/Son of the Stars verse)
> 
> Trick or Treat! (Transformers/Son of Magic verse)
> 
> You Can't Scare Me! (Pacific Rim)
> 
> Ghostbuster (FNAF X Tron/ Soul and Son of Tron crossover *weird, but we're gonna see how they handle each other!*)
> 
> And then a mystery fic that I'll release on Halloween


End file.
